This invention relates to an electrically powered device for opening and closing the visor of a crash helmet, particularly useful in motorcycling applications.
As a rule, visors for crash helmets, in motorcycling or sport applications, are associated with the helmet skullcap either by simple journalling with snap locating means, or by snap engagement means which provide for the visor forward movmement by releasing it from its seat and enabling the subsequent opening movement thereof by rotation.
Such means, however, must be operated manually, and quite frequently require the use of both hands by the helmet user, thus being inconvenient to use and potentially dangerous.